ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion with Manny
The gang landed back into the prehistoric era, when they discovered a new part of the land: A day camp for kids. Kiva: Wow... A camp for kids. That's cute. Terra: I agree. Hey, Presea. Where's this flower girl-to-be, anyway? Presea: She'll be here, with another visitor. Kiva: Huh? What another visitor? - Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. ???: Dang it, Sophie! That's the last time I'll enter the underground tunnels without a stupid reason! Sophie: At least, we can find Asbel here. ???: That's easy for you to say. Kiva: Wait a minute... I know that voice! Terra: Nate? What are you doing here?? Nate: Oh, well... - A few minutes later... Ratchet: So you recently been hired as a babysitter? Nate: Yeah, I know. It gets crazy from that point forward. Kiva: How so? Nate: We ran into the Shadowling Trio and stopped them just in time too. Ratchet: That's a relief. Sophie: Excuse me, which one of you is Kiva? Kiva: I am. Sophie: Congratulations on your wedding engagement. My name is Sophie. Please to meet you. Kiva: Thanks, Sophie. Nice to meet you too. Nate: Anyway, she's looking for someone named Asbel. Have you seen him? Terra: Sorry, never heard of him. Nate: Oh well.. Might as well look around, anyway. Ratchet: Wait, you can't. The area is too dangerous. Nate: Huh? Why??? Kiva: The flood is supposed to be taken place here. Nate: Oh come on, Kiva. This is a kids theme park, not some stupid apocalypse. Manny: What's going on here? Ratchet: Manny, good to see you alright. Manny: Seems like you have some new friends. Kiva: Yep. This is Nate and Sophie. Nate: How do you do? Diego: At least, it's a nice day today. Kiva: Yep, it sure does. - Shortly after, the day camp went out of control when the kids, Manny and Diego didn't take Sid's deeds seriously. Kiva: Don't worry. I got this, guys. Ratchet: Wow.. Kiva has gained more confidence since the proposal Terra already pulled out. Nate: Yeah, I heard. Kiva: Hey, kids. Wanna hear a story? - The kids gathered around Kiva for story time. Nate: Wow.. She's good. Sophie: Very good. Kiva: Okay... Let's see.. - More and more kids gathered around Kiva for her story to tell them. Kiva: My story is called 'The Little Girl'. - Little did Kiva knows, the group listened in for Kiva's story telling. Kiva: Long ago, in a far away land, a little girl has been given the name: Annabelle. Annabelle has green eyes, almost too perfect to tell, and has a sweet voice, but she has struggled to have one thing in the land. Kid 1: What's that?? Kiva: Well, kid- For almost a year, she has practice on how to sing. But alas, she doesn't have the right tone on her voice. To find the right thing, she needs to find her own musical voice. Kid 2: Can Annabelle sing?? Kiva: Pretty much. You see, when the church requested her to sing, she imagined the sound of bells. Her singing voice has made a match, along with a performance that is easily catched. The crowd roared with applause below the bells, thus winning the heart and passion of Annabelle. - Many kids roared with applause for Kiva's story telling, just as their parents and Asbel appeared. Sid: Great.. I've been replaced... Sophie: Asbel! You made it! Asbel: Yeah, of course I did. Are these your new friends? Sophie: Yes, come this way. Terra: Wow.. I didn't know you are interested in poetry. Kiva: Well, I had practice with Raine after we left from England. Terra: I see. I'm impressed, sweet pea. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Sophie: Everyone, this is Asbel. The swordsman I was telling you about. Asbel: So, this must be the famous 2nd Galactic Republic. Kiva: Yep, that's us. Asbel: And which one of you is the leader? Kiva: Ratchet is the leader. Ratchet: Pleased to meet you, Asbel. Asbel: You too, captain. Kiva: Sophie is looking for you, Asbel. Asbel: I know. Nate, thanks for looking after her while I was busy. Nate: Ah.. It was nothing. Kiva: I think he's being serious, Nate. Nate: Huh? How can you tell? Kiva: Asbel has a serious look right now. Ratchet: Oh, right.. Asbel: To show my appreciation, Sophie will join your quest, Nate. Nate: Are you sure about this? Sophie: We're both sure. Kiva: Well, that was unexpected. Ratchet: Is it just me or it's started to get hot in here? Kiva: It has to do with climate change. Ratchet: Oh, yeah. That's right. Nate: I'm not bothering with the apocalypse nonsense unless any of you can show me proof. Clank: It seems we have no choice.. Kiva: I think there's someone who can see the forecast easily. Nate: That's good enough for me. Let's get going. - The gang went to someone named Fast Tony. Category: Scenes